Afraid
by GryffindorByHeart
Summary: So Hermione goes back a few years from when she used to date Tom Riddle but Harry and Ron tell her who he really is and how does it end for her?


Afraid.

Hermione Granger had been given a Time Turner by Professor McGonagall so that she could get to all her lessons without anyone seeing her but Hermione used it for another reason. She used it to turn time around to see the boy she once loved again.

She was in her room and she took the Time Turner out of her draws and put it around her neck and she spun it at least seven times. she was now going back in time she saw things moving round her she felt sick. She then came to a halt and she was still in Hogwarts but it was a lot quieter there was no one around.

She was waiting to see the boy she loved but she was afrid of what he was going to look like. A minuet later she saw a boy who looked to be about fourteen years old.

"Tom you told me that you'd be nine years older. Your still the same." she said as she ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Im sorry Hermione. Im really sorry that I lied to you about me faking my own death." he told her after she pulled away from the hug.

"Why did you fake your own death Tom? I was so worried that I would never love again." she told him with a tear running down her face.

"I know I left you without saying a single goodbye but I had to go I was being chased so I had to lie to you." he told her whipping her tear.

They walked down a corridor of Hogwarts which was empty for once it was just the two school children alone.

"Hermione shall we change into our Yule Ball stuff because you looked beautiful that night?" he asked her as he placed his arm around her waist and they walked through the silent Great Hall.

"Yes I'd love to. But I'd have to get ready now because you know how long it took me last time don't you." she said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will meet you back here in an hour" he told her and he pulled her towards him and gave her a quick kiss and he headed for the dungeons and she headed for Gryffindor Tower.

An hour had passed and Hermione had her beautiful pink fleared dress with her hair up in a bun and had a few loose curls and little pink flower earings and pink heels. She walked out of Gryffindor Tower and headed for the Entrance Hall. She was hiding behind a wall at the top of the marble staircase like she did before as she didn't want Tom to see her she saw him at the bottom he was wearing robes what were made of dark green.

She walked down the stairs and as she hit the bottom step she ran towards Tom and he faded away she knew that she was heading back to her time. She landed back on the chair and she saw Harry and Ron walk through the door.

"Are you ok Hermione? Why are you upset?" Harry asked her. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Yes Im fine Harry. I just remembered an old friend and was wondering what it would be like to see him one more time." she replied to him.

"Hermione you do realise what this is don't you?" said Ron picking up the diary.

"Yes I do Ron. It's a diary" he told him with another tear coming out of her eye.

"Not just any diary. It's Voldemort's diary from when he was a kid."He told her going all mad.

"What? How can Tom Riddle be Voldemort? Tom was in the same year as us and he died only last year" she said in shock.

"Hermione be smart. Voldemort had his farthers name when he was born which was Tom Riddle. Then he changed it when he found out his farther was a Muggle." Harry told her.

"So you're telling me that I was going out with Voldemort and I told him to make..." she stopped speaking as she knew what she had just siad.

"You did what? And what did you tell him about?" Harry asked her.

"We was talking only two years ago and he was asking how to split his soul into pieces and he asked me what it would have been called and I told him that if he split his sould he would live until each Hourcrux was destroyed." she said now in the verge of tears. "Harry Im so stupid!. I told him how he can stay alive longer. He told me that he killed your parents."

"HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE?" Harry bellowed he was screaming at her.

Hermione couldn't stand any more of this so she went up to the girls dormatory and she cried all night long. 


End file.
